User talk:KniroAndTito3915
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:CREEPY ONDELEZ.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) yeah momma whoo whoo ... ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:05, September 8, 2014 (UTC) >3< it's delish babe don't you sweat it what's going on || This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:07, September 8, 2014 (UTC) ... ouh that's pretty gouhd then GOUHD wh k i guess i'll go in then since like i have freaking 3 HOURS BEFORE SCHOOL RAAARGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:12, September 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL because i went in and said "smooth like butter" and then left he must've thought i like wanted to chat and left i guess 2 HOURS JESUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:01, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH just randomly GODDD THAT'S NOT CREEPY AT ALL! ohhhh okay because i didn't even do my math so now i'm sitting here like a snort anyways hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) no i mean like it's due tuesday not tomorrow so like IDGAF!!!! wh ANYWAYS YEAH STRGG JUST NOT GONNA YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH he was afk when i said that actually so SNORT BUT LIKE IF HE DOES I'LL JUST BE LIKE "LOLNOPE" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) didn't plan on it anyways This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, September 15, 2014 (UTC) //curtsy// thank ye dearie~ GOD YEAH LIKE YOU PREDICTED WHAT HE WAS GONNA DO DANG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:37, September 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL I'M JUST SENDING HIM RANDOM WUBBZY CRAP TO DISTRACT HIM LOL no more chat :o This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) DUDE IT'S WORKIIIIING WUBBZY TWERK BEAT DISTRACTED HIM! yeAH SERIOUSLY like each time i go into the chat he comes in like a couple of minutes of later like wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH GODDDD THAT'S CREEPY HHH now he's sending me death stuff lolk I'm responding like "HAHAHA" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:50, September 15, 2014 (UTC) of course it's SPIDERMAN so like i'm not even giving him a reaction or the reaction he wants anyways just like AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:53, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I'M NOT EVEN LOOKING AT THE VIDEOS JUST SENDING HIM STUFF LOL YO WEAVE!!!! also "make a whole compilation video of funny moments with her" hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:00, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I SAW HOW HE LEFT i was like k YEAH IT MAKES SENSE BAZICLI ZY WAS TRYING TO WARN ME!!!! wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, September 15, 2014 (UTC) wh GODDD!!!! he can't win me over with kai babe ;) YEAH SERIOUSLY! IT WAS LIKE THE BIGGEST HINT EVER LIKE MY GOD. BUT WHY WOULD HE EVEN SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE LIKE WHHH because A CRUSH and IN LOVE is TWO DIFFERENT THANGS HHH THANK YOU ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT LOL HE WANTS MEIWAKUNA BAKA AND KAI TO TEAM UP BABE ;) oh GOD yeah you're right YES. I THINK ZY WAS TRYING TO WARN EVERYONE BASICALLY BECAUSE I REMEMBER AFTER HE SAID THAT HE WENT LIKE, "..." HE WAS PROBABLY REALLY FREAKED OUT BY THAT AND WAS LIKE, "I GOTTA WARN THE TOWN!>!?!?!?!?!?!?!." wh BUT FO REAL THO GOD!!!! sigma a little more, though This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:18, September 15, 2014 (UTC) GODDD NO I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW BUT LIKE IF THEY TEAMED UP THAT'D BE SO OH yeah it basically means "UMMM??" THANK GOD FOR HIM BEING ON OUR SIDE BECAUSE WHAT THE SNORT!!!! JESUS CHRIST!!!!!!! LOL "OH GOODNESS ME, DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN" if i just go on his talk page and all I say is (REDACTED) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY HELL i know this is unrelated but TO ADD TO THIS DELISH ENSEMBLE buddy keeps puking i think oh dog's presence makes him sick or something because what the snort aLSO OH DOG IS SLEEPING OVER SEND HELP anyways YEAH HE ALWAYS GETS WEIRDED OUT BY CREEPAY SNORTS SO HE'S PROBABLY LIKE "OUH!" YEP. IT'S A SIGN. and i was actually debating on whether i should go in chat or not at the time too I SHOULD'VE GONE IN AND REK EVERYTHING DUUUUDE YEAH i want to now ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:38, September 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I have no freaking clue MY MOM IS TOO NICE but anyways snort YEAAAAAAH HE SEEMED REALLY PUT-OFF BY IT. Everyone was like "aha", I think Bis actually supported it or something GOD danm i did babe ;) OH GOD!!!!!! THAT'S SOME KIND OF TERRIFYING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:45, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~ I guess so... but my mom's not a push-over like me so ouh ^^; YEAAAAAH BAZICLI. Everyone was like "lolk", Zy was like "STRGG", and BiS THO. DANM "My palms were sweaty and I was shaky" Bis: "It's called love ^.^" IT WAS OF JUMPING OUT WINDOWS k HHHHHHHH NOT SCARY AT ALL! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:51, September 15, 2014 (UTC) OKAY YEAH SHE'S KIND OF A PUSH-OVER WHEN IT COMES TO OH DOG. GOD! Idk bazicli means I know you know so I just say I don't know to hide that fact that I do know, and I know you know this fact ;) HE ACTUALLY SAID THAT OR SOMETHING APPARENTLY AND I WAS LIKE "AH--A----A-A-AA-A-H-A-A--A" > stops responding after i say redacted lolk OH MY GOD I WOULD PEE MYSELF AND RUN AWAY FROM THE INTERNET FOREVER This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:58, September 15, 2014 (UTC) up yo butt and around the corner LOL LOL NICE No...? I've been out of chat this entire time. Zy's in there now though. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:49, September 15, 2014 (UTC) What!! D: Which signs match up... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:30, September 15, 2014 (UTC) GOD! YEAH I SAW THAT. HHHH... YEAH HE'S BEEN IN THERE RANDOMLY. WTF. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Sorry this reply was late, I almost had a breakdown and my mom started screaming at me blahblahblah BUT WHATEVS GOD YEAH! BRAINZ SAYING THE EXACT SAME THINGS 111 SAYS OH MY GOD I LEAVE TO DO HOMEWORK AGAIN AND WHEN I COME BACK HE'S STILL THERE!!!! CREEPY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:37, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Ehhhh that kind of crap happens on a daily basis nowadays so IDGAF!!!!!!!! XDDD!!!! YOU DID ACTUALLY? OH MY GOD YOU DID. WELL THEN. that's saying something. WHY IS HE EVEN THERE JUST STARING INTO YOUR SOUL... HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:44, September 16, 2014 (UTC) YEAH ITS REALLY FREAKY ALSO BECAUSE LIKE HE KEEPS SNORTING AND HIS ICON IS WEIRD SO SNORT! I think he's only mentioned him... We've never heard him explicitly. Also, my mom's apparently banning me from the computer since I was writing a reply on the computer as a break, also because I got a B on a test, so if you don't hear from me for a couple of days then yeah. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:51, September 16, 2014 (UTC) I dont know... hmmm... LOL DONT RANDOMLY WITHOUT AN APOSTROPHE! anyways GOD. Maybe it wasn't that stream or something... YEAH. HHHH.HH.H.H.H.H.... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:46, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OUT OF NOWHERE, Even though she like yelled at him one time... k. I'm pretty sure it was live, too, because when I went back to screenshot his face it was live at that part. BUT I CAN'T REMEMBER WHEN HE DID IT! UGH. NO QUOTATION MARKS!!! STRGG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:51, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH. BAZICLI. chandelier NO THAT WAS THE NIGHT WHEN IT HAPPENED. A couple of minutes later I was like, "I feel a sudden urge to keep this in case..." so I did. Maybe I was in love ¬ w ¬ OBVIOUSLY IN LOVE!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:00, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BE DIAPERED WHAT!? YEAH. BUT I SHOULD'VE GOTTEN SHIRTLESS DAD! Because, c'mon now... SHIRTLESS DAD. Using the piccies for "reference" >:3 wh more like INTERNET FLIRTING ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BE-DIAPERED SOUNDS LIKE be-dazzled YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE FREAKING FLIRTING stalking a little more, though This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) be-dazzling is from somewhere... IDK but it's ADDING DEM GEMS TO YO OUTFITS AND WEAVES GURL ;) wh ADVANTAGES...? HHH.H.H.H.... I HAVE NO CLUE all i remember is him saying I LIKE TALKING TO YOU GUYS and then that This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Ja, bazicli. Or rhinestones or whatever they're called... WHAT. WHAT!? LOL. EEEEE IT'S A BE-DAZZLE'D!!! yeah he said that out of NOWHERE in chat and then SIGMA A LITTLE MORE, THOUGH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH JUST STARING INTO YOUR SOUL!!! I LIKE HOW YOU SAID "THE KID" BECAUSE WE DON'T REALLY KNOW IF IT'S HIM OR NOT... O_O bobcut bob saget ALL, THE COMMAS, ARE MAKING ME, LOL,!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:38, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THE CONFESSIONS!!!! ALSO, WHAT THE HECK. THIS ISN'T EVEN MY FINAL FORM YET– *random crunching noises* he's staring seductively into your soul forever and always wH LOL DON'T TOUCH THE EUUUH!!! .png XD!!!!!! SO FUNNEH!!!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:55, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HE WANTED ME TO TURN ON MY WEBCAM EVEN THOUGH IT WAS DARK LIKE WTH peeking over his glasses and staring into yo eyes baboo ^_^ wh j k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:03, September 18, 2014 (UTC) where do you live what does your hair look like he asked me that too btw so maybe... HHH WE'RE SO DETERMINED FOR SHIRTLESS DAD!!!! ^.^ jk ^.^!!!!!! j k j k kj j k k j j k jk k k j kj k j k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) No, he asked that in chat once... BUT YEAH. What if he's drawing... HHHH I DON'T EVEN WANNA– NO. JUST– NO. Oh, really? Well then... snort. I guess yeah maybe it was there. LOL THE RANDOM BABY THAT COMMERCIAL'S THE BEST This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW YOU SAID SOMETHING LAST NIGHT OF HIM DRAWING SNORTS AND I– HH H H H H HHHHH H HH H H!!! LOL granny shortcake whAT WHY DID HE LIKE THAT VIDEO ANYWAYS //nom sounds// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE BEYOND THE PAIL CREEPY OR LIKE imagining stuff... hhhh... LOL WHAT k raku-chan's voice NYAAAA danimals This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC) TERRIFYING TBH LOL OKAY THEN... THE SCREAMING IS sugoi WAAAAAAAAH1!!! wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:46, September 18, 2014 (UTC) KAI PLAYING GOLF wh THE CRINKLING BAG LOL spoon noises This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:48, September 18, 2014 (UTC) "can you draw kai and sigma, with some, like, tongue plus" hHHH LOL YEAH THE PIANO NOTES GABE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) FANART OF THE BEST SHIP EVER OBVIOUSLY HHH HHH HH H HH H he's a big fan HHHH H H H H H LOL YEAH THE RANDOM HIGH-PITCHED VOICE IS GREAT. GABE THO ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) AT LEAST HE SAID HIMSELF IT SHOULDN'T BE CANON IT WASN'T GONNA BE ANYWAYS BUT K LIKE SERIUSLY BECAUSE FREAKING 5 also, "seriusly" OH MY GOD... IS IT....? IS IT WHAT I THINK IT IS...!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:20, September 18, 2014 (UTC) HE WANTS TO EASE KAIGMA IN!!! wh what WHAT WAS HE THE ONE THAT TURNED IT ON!? OH MY GODDD <33333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:23, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD... SO HE WAS THE ONE WHO DID THAT... IT PROBABLY WASN'T AN ACCIDENT THEN. SNOOORT. AFTER THREE HOURS THE CONQUEST IS COMPLETE <333 all for a view of dat sculpted bodi <333 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:28, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD THAT'S SCARY... his bodi IS sculpt'd, nothing more, nothing less <333 OH MY GOD HE IS THERE, HUH HHHHH H H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:43, September 18, 2014 (UTC) SORRY i had to shower BUT ANYWAYS YEAH SUUUURE I DON'T BELIEVE IT! his butt is sculpted like freaking MICHELANGELO made it babe <3 HIS ICON IS SO FITTING HH HH H? H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:01, September 18, 2014 (UTC) cool beans babe ;) YEAH SERIOUSLY NOW THAT ALL OF THIS HAS HAPPENED IT'S OBVIOUS IT WAS ON PURPOSE BUT HHHHH H HHH HH H GUESS NO CHAT he predicted your move wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERIOUSLY THAT'S SCARY. HE WAS HOPING TO SEE SOME TONGUE PLUS. OH MY GOD THAT THING LOL sw ww wa h h h h h LOL THE ENXT TWENTY HOURS. BAZILCI. although i kinda want to go in there to collect more EVIDENCE but hhh NOT IF IT'S CREEP-O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:10, September 18, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!! NO. BECAUSE 30 PEOPLE IS... OH NOOO... NOOO!!!!!! LOL GRANNY SIGMA OBVS THE BEST ja like for the evidence but hhh idk thanks babe <333 YOU KNOW THE GIRLS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:15, September 18, 2014 (UTC) YEAH 30+ IS SO MUCH MORE 25 IS TONGUE PLUS BUT LIKE.... "SO MUCH MORE" HHH H H H H HH HH THAT'S THE STUPIDEST CHAIN MAIL EVER LOL oki i'm gonna go... hh glad you know where that's from babe >w< This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, September 18, 2014 (UTC) all i have to say about that is WHAT THE SHIT WHAT THE SHIT yeAH SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HELL DROWN MY PUPPIES??? THE FUCK??? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:51, September 18, 2014 (UTC) That's okay... "THE GIRLYOU LOVE" Hhhh.h.h.h... LOL I NOTICED THAT. WE AXLE LINK'D ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:58, September 18, 2014 (UTC) No seriously it's okay OH MY GOD I DIDN'T PUT A SPACE LOL CAN'T GET OVER AXLE BODI ;) but "I know who you are thinking of. But I do not believe this is for children." This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) THE GURLYOU LOVE BEST GUUURL thum k I DON'T KNOOOOW... HHH... The only way he could've gotten the girl you love is by hhhh... LOL OBVIOUSLY are u dat babby from da laptop commershul This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:11, September 18, 2014 (UTC) SO CREEPY!!!! H H H HHHH HH H HH IT'S ALREADY GONE REAL FAR IF HE CONTINUES THEN... SNOOORT... LOL OH MY GOD!!!!! fresh from yo momma's potre ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:18, September 18, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HELL I thought 111 said Rob's account was made with his computer so he'd be banned... SO HOW- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:20, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY? OH MY GODDD SO BASICALLY THAT'S 111 IN THE CHAT BECAUSE ONLY 111 WOULD CAMP IN THERE AND WAIT UNTIL SOMEONE COMES FRICKLE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:37, September 25, 2014 (UTC) I can't go in now because I'm STILL doing homework ;-; BUT YEAH SERIOUSLY BRO LEAVE US ALOOONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:54, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Will do, Babette WH IF HE EVEN STAYS IN CHAT FOR THAT LONG HE PROBABLY WILL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, September 25, 2014 (UTC) LIKE SERIOUSLY WHY TODAY?! Hump day This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD OKAY I'M DONE WITH MY HOMEWORK mother effing 3 hours and 30 minutes friiick ANYWAYS WANNA GO NOW? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:36, September 25, 2014 (UTC) What? Really!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh… GOD. I guess all we can do is hope that it doesn't go through… poor Zy. :( YOU DON'T CURSE PEOPLE JUST BAD THINGS HAPPEN RANDOMLY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:02, September 26, 2014 (UTC) yeah SERIOUSLY. I know how much he enjoys talking to you and everyone else, so if that was taken away from him, where would he escape to? Hhh… :( YEAH SERIOUSLY AS DAVID WOULD SAY, "THE FUCK?" LIKE, WHY IS THIS HAPPENING This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:15, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh… then yeah that's really sad for him :( Hhh… I like how as soon as I read "111" in the message, he talk messages me on SFCW hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:29, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Yeah seriously… everything is sucking lately SERIOUSLY EVERYTHING hhhh SUMMONED 111 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:44, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Not the rest of your life! I don't think they'd block the internet in Indonesia forever… But, sadly, I might… well, it depends on my grades. If I get any B's at all, my mom is taking away the computer! KILL ME. So, that's why I really have to focus on my studying and stuff, or else I won't be able to talk to you guys or draw… It's not creepy! I'm glad you feel that way… I would think it's because we have lots in common with you. Also, because you've shared some deep, personal stuff… when stuff like that happens, it usually bonds people closer together, so yeah. HHH WANNA KNOW A GOOD SHOW!? oh my GOD my head is pounding from studying KILL. ME. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:56, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm usually a straight-A student, but my Mom is constantly screaming at me for listening to music on the computer. She thinks I should study 24-7 for the next 3 years to get into a good college… IDEFK. She said it would be for either another grading period or the full semester, so a good couple of weeks, maybe months… ;-; I'm glad it happened too… because I'm happy I have someone to share with, and then someone else can share with me if need be, y'know? IT'S NOT CREEPY SOUNDING GODDDD //flails arms// FREAKING japanese power rangers Thanks... :( This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:11, September 26, 2014 (UTC) She puts this amount of pressure on me with everything... Yeah… :( I'd be really sad if I had to leave you guys… LOLNOPE not in the mood for any of those kinds of videos right now I guess… but still, high school isn't JUST about studying. There needs to be leeway for some fun, because how are you going to be able to study and do your best if you're stressed out all the time? oh WOWWW and my hands are shaking now lovely i think i'm just going to go to bed now actually before i die This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:19, September 26, 2014 (UTC) I can see u and 111... we wont go there wh- Yeaaaaah… Friday's actually going to suck too because I have to take the test I'm studying for then. Also I have to interview some freaking mothersnorting guy OVER THE PHONE but whatever Yeah I hope things get better for everyone too… At least tomorrow's Friday… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD HHH idefk? idefk Yeah, my Fridays are the same time and length. The only thing that's shorter for me is when I go to school later on Mondays, but other than that it's JUST SCHOOL SCHOOL SCHOOL ADUUUUUURR STAY IN SCHOOL FOR LONGER SO YOU CAN BE SMARTER?! UGGGH i hate my school anyways it's because my mom thinks it's going to look good on a college application This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:48, September 26, 2014 (UTC) sorry i was drawing a snort anyways I SAW hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:32, September 27, 2014 (UTC) what am i looking at is it bad or something…? wh- did you track his school or something…? how does one 'accidentally' find out another person's real name oh… well then wh why yeah it'd be best to just yeah not tell him yeah i guess there's that... what??? no you're not…? yeah i think you are too I showed one of my friends the shirtless dad i said "so this guy online shows me a picture of his dad like: *insert picture*" no context just shirtless dad and she was like "EWWWWWWWW WTF" and sunk down in her desk LAUGHING SO HARD SHE WAS ABOUT TO CRY oh okay i need to draw something though so ouhhhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:29, October 4, 2014 (UTC) sorry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) it makes me seem like an oh? just because i don't want to deal with that confusing join.me crap and i have other stuff i need to do it makes me seem like an oh thanks for your "tip" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:42, October 4, 2014 (UTC) if it's confusing then why should i even be there? so i can be even more confused? i left with no animosity in the tone, just "i'm gonna yeah. bye!" that doesn't look angry at ALL but you thought it was so i don't know and you're not the only one that has everyone mad at me from what i can see it's only me but i was never mad at you in the first place? meanwhile my mom has fucking disinherited me and is refusing to speak at me at all how do you think i feel about that? i don't know, okay? i'm sorry if i seemed off about how i left i didn't mean it but whatever i guess "my loneliness" k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey… can we forget this ever happened? Please? Neither of us need this bullcrap argument over something hella stupid right about now. It'd be best if we just shove it under the rug and pretend as though nothing's happened. I guess we all screw up a lot… that's life, though. it's just a bad time for all of us right npw; we're all on edge and cutthroat towards each other because SO MUCH BULLSHIT is GOING ON, I MEAN LEGITIMATELY. We shouldn't add onto that. So, here: I'm sorry. Really. I'll give more warning next time. He said like "no, my loneliness is in the bag" because serious jokes This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:20, October 4, 2014 (UTC) WOW I SAID "NPW" WAY TO TOTALLY RUIN AN EMOTIONAL MESSAGE JUST A TYPO k YEAH SERIOUSLY AND NOW HE'S PMING ME???? I GOT A HUNCH HE'S A MINI-111!!! wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:31, October 4, 2014 (UTC) 111 WANTS A PRIVATE STREAM HH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:22, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HE ONLY ASKED HAIDEN AND ME AND SINCE HAIDEN LEFT… HHH H H H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) HE'S STILL THERE??? GODDDDDD YEAH NOT JOINING CAUSE YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:13, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I'LL JUST TELL HIM "sorry i'm sick can't talk" BECAUSE HHHH HH H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:16, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAAAAAAH HHHH THERE'S LIKE NO WAY I'M JOINING ANYWAYS IF HE STARTS LIKE "cmon, just, like, join" I'LL STOP RESPONDING BECAUSE MOTHER SNORT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:19, October 5, 2014 (UTC) okay he didn't force me BUT HE SAYS HE'S SWEATY k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:26, October 5, 2014 (UTC) i don't know did i even tell him about sweaty kids? was he even there? … IDEFK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:33, October 5, 2014 (UTC) yeah he certainly knows about caeg hhhhh hhhhh hhh TAYLOR LAUTNER wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:44, October 5, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST THAT WOULD BE THE SCARIEST MOMENT OF MY LIIIIIIFE H H H H H H H H H HH HHHH H H H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) HE'S ALREADY KEPT HAIDEN WH H H H H H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:58, October 5, 2014 (UTC) he was so young… TOO YOUNG… HH HH H H H THANKS 111 lick the juice off my arm This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) I GET WHAT YOU MEAN like he is haiden right but he's asking that so he doesn't seem suspect same thing with the whole inviting him that's scary hhh h h h h This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:23, October 5, 2014 (UTC) i mean if it weren't for the voices thing i'd be like "yeah they probably are" if anything it's just that 111's corrupted haiden and that's why they act like each other or NAAAAH!!! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:41, October 5, 2014 (UTC) OH GODDDD MAYBE and that's why haiden's always wanting to stream h h h h hhh h hh h This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:59, October 5, 2014 (UTC) HHHHH H HH H H THIS THEORY THO… THIS THEORY THO!!!!!!!!!! IT'S PROBABLY TRUE GREAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:09, October 5, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD 111 IS A BRITISH DOOD??? possibli HOW CAN WE TELL ANYMORE REMEMBER WHEN HIS TIME WAS LIKE OFF??? STRGG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:21, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH DUDE!!!! IT WAS LIKE 3 HOURS AHEAD!!!!! FREAKING TRIPLE-HAIDEN DUN GOOFED SEE THEY'RE THE SAME OR SHOULD I SAY HE'S THE SAME!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, October 5, 2014 (UTC) wait 111 doesn't like zy? :o wth WELL LIKE YEAH THIS IS SCARY KIND OF HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) OH I GUESS NOT… THAT'S WEIRD THOUGH BUT YEAH WHEN HAIDEN WAS TALKING ABOUT 5 TODAY HE'S LIKE "LET ME TELL ZY, BRO TALK" BUT THEN 111 DOESN'T TALK TO ZY??? k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:07, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH trying to not seem suspect waiT WHAAAAAAAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:34, October 5, 2014 (UTC) WHAAAAT!? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH THAT BRAND LOL IT'S OBVS HIGH QUALITY up&up This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:52, October 5, 2014 (UTC) godddd upsilon brand diapeys wh in joy This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:06, October 5, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD upsilon changes trevor himself <333 tru luf tru luf lookin for tru luf <3 wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:11, October 5, 2014 (UTC) can warp zone's genderbend be warp zonette ZONERZ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) mwah would def have TONS of cleavage BOOBY <3333 WHA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:22, October 5, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH IT MAKES SENSE if u dont think bout it ;))) dogs with boobs This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:38, October 5, 2014 (UTC) FREAKING BOOBY THE SLUG, BESS THE BORDER COLLIE, AND GREEN BIRD AN ALL-STAR ENSEMBLE RIGHT THERE!!!!! LOL YESSSS <3333 anticipation k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:55, October 5, 2014 (UTC) WAIT WAT WERE YOUR KNEES TREMBLAY'ING TOO????? :O This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:42, October 5, 2014 (UTC) yeah they were because i had my toes pointed on the snort floor for like 20 minutes straight while i was drawing um k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:21, October 5, 2014 (UTC) wow babette XD that's a long time XD 3 + 2 = 5 XD lolWAT k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:24, October 5, 2014 (UTC) because it took me 2 hours to draw my draink XD so there's a 2 XD sigma x shirtless dad XD wh- XD OH YOU HAD ONE??? GOD littlegiant k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:36, October 5, 2014 (UTC) r y'all discussing wedding plans??? <3 ROUGE HATERS THREAD FREEZING FIRE relationship section This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:54, October 5, 2014 (UTC) YOUR MIND SAID YOU WERE TIRED BECAUSE IT WAS SUCH TEDIOUS WORK BUT ONCE YOU WERE FINISHED EVERYTHING WAS OKAY wh same thing happened to me tho LEL wh wh wh wh LOL THE RELATIONSHIP SECTION OF LIKE YAHOO ANSWERS??? LIKE RELATIONSHIP QUESTIONS??? IT'S THE BEST This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:17, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh hhhhh I know what you mean I have no homework but I do have a unit test to study for, and I'm going to some little kid's birthday party -_-" wh WHA k LOL WHAT I DID NOT SEE THAT ALL I SAW THAT ONE TIME WAS "I have a bf but Im in love w/ some1 else…………………………what do i do!??!!?!?!" LOL WHAT 1978 k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:27, October 5, 2014 (UTC) oh YEAH AND NOW WE'RE ON A WALK AND IT'S LIKE FOGGY AND COLD BUT IM WEARING SHORTS OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUH Eh LOLWAT HOTMAIL GODDDD CARS LAND This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:04, October 5, 2014 (UTC) she's doing andric in the roleplay now kill me This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:30, October 5, 2014 (UTC) i i don't know I HAT E THIS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 18:35, October 5, 2014 (UTC)